<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nebenwirkungen by Madame_LeFabulous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428180">Nebenwirkungen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous'>Madame_LeFabulous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: Feierstunde, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spielt nach der Episode "Feierstunde". Thiel geht Boerne aus unerklärlichen Gründen aus dem Weg, und Boerne hat sehr daran zu knabbern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/gifts">LeSmouFan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/gifts">Karpatenpferd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese kleine Geschichte spielt nach der Episode "Feierstunde". Es werden 10 Kapitel, und ich hoffe, sie gefallen euch :)</p><p>Ganz besonders für LeSmouFan und Karpatenpferd - danke für die Inspiration!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich habe aus dieser Erfahrung gelernt, und werde mich fortan redlich bemühen, ein besserer Mensch zu sein. Bescheiden. Großmütig. Freundlich. Und natürlich auch dankbar. Dankbar meinem lieben Herrn Thiel und Ihnen, liebe Alberich, für Ihre Hilfe. Natürlich hatte ich die Situation auch alleine jederzeit vollständig unter Kontrolle, trotzdem will ich aber nicht verhehlen, dass Ihr Einsatz selbstverständlich mehr als gelegen kam.“</p><p>Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne beendete seinen salbungsvollen Monolog mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln und funkelnden Augen, doch sowohl Silke Haller als auch Frank Thiel sahen ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, ganz so, als glaubten sie ihm kein einziges Wort. Während Frau Haller jedoch milde amüsiert über seine, wie er fand, lobenswerten Vorsätze wirkte, bemerkte Boerne bei Thiel einen Anflug von Missmut. Oder war es gar Wut? In den blauen Augen schwelte es, und dieser Anblick erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen. </p><p>„Ja nu‘, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt“, brummte der Kommissar auch schon und erhob sich schwerfällig. Sein Rücken machte ihm wohl immer noch zu schaffen, dachte Boerne. Thiel war ja zu stur, um bei diesem Problem die Hilfe anzunehmen, die er, Boerne, ebenso selbstlos wie kompetent angeboten hatte. Natürlich war er als einer von Deutschlands renommiertesten Rechtsmedizinern auch fähig, sich um das <i>dorsum</i> und die <i>columna vertrebralis</i> von Lebenden zu kümmern.</p><p>„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie zur Feier des Tages beide zum Essen einladen“, ergänzte Boerne eilig und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung zu Frau Haller und Thiel. </p><p>„Seit wann sind Sie denn so spendabel?“, erkundigte sich die Rechtsmedizinerin spöttisch. Boerne zog eine empörte Schnute. „Höre ich aus Ihren Worten den sachten Vorwurf des Geizes heraus, Alberich? Vergessen Sie nur nicht, wer die Drittmittel für das Mumienprojekt an Land gezogen hat…und vor allem für wen!“ </p><p>Sie lächelte nur spitzbübisch, um zu zeigen, dass ihr Kommentar nicht ganz ernst gemeint war. „Ich nehme die Einladung natürlich sehr gerne an“, entgegnete sie. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Boerne sich einmal so für sie einsetzen würde.</p><p>„Wunderbar“, meinte Boerne vergnügt. Das Krankenhausessen war ein Graus gewesen, auch wenn er es nur für ein paar Tage hatte ertragen müssen, und ihm stand jetzt der Sinn nach einem erlesenen Menü bei seinem Lieblingsitaliener, natürlich mit einem guten Wein dazu. „Thiel, Sie kommen natürlich auch mit, nicht wahr?“ Hoffnungsvoll sah er ihn an.</p><p>Thiel erwiderte den Blick, und aus irgendeinem Grund wurde dem Rechtsmediziner bei diesem stechenden Blick aus den eisblauen Augen warm. <i>Sehr, sehr warm</i>. Ob das wohl eine bisher unerforschte Nachwirkung der Botoxvergiftung war?</p><p>„Danke“, murmelte der Kommissar dann, „ich muss noch….ich hab‘ zu arbeiten.“ Bevor Boerne oder Alberich etwas erwidern konnten, verließ er das Büro und war verschwunden. </p><p>Boerne fühlte einen leichten Stich der Enttäuschung, gab sich jedoch betont gleichmütig. „Die Gaumenfreuden, die mir vorschweben, sind an die banalen Geschmacksnerven unseres Kommissars ohnehin vergeudet. Kommen Sie, Alberich, lassen Sie uns aufbrechen!“ Er nahm sein Sakko vom Haken. Silke Haller sah ihn an, eine Spur zu wissend, wie es ihm schien, doch sie folgte ihm schließlich widerspruchslos zur Tür hinaus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die folgenden Tage, die sich zu Wochen verbanden, waren, gelinde gesagt, seltsam. </p>
<p>Eine Weile verdrängte Boerne es gekonnt, das war auch nicht besonders schwierig, da er sehr viel zu tun hatte. Doch irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr anders, als es mit wissenschaftlicher Präzision zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.</p>
<p>Boerne und Thiel hatten für gewöhnlich sehr viel Kontakt. Das hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Dass sie Tür an Tür wohnten, tat sein Übriges dazu. Bei schlechtem Wetter – oder auch bei gutem Wetter, eigentlich brauchte es dafür keine besonderen Gründe – nahm Boerne den Kommissar oft im Auto mit zur Arbeit, dann gab es dort Besprechungen oder sonstige Arten des Informationsaustausches, bei denen man sich über den Weg lief, und abends trafen sie sich des Öfteren, um gemeinsam zu kochen, ein Glas Wein oder Bier zusammen zu trinken und manchmal einen Film anzusehen. Thiel war eine zwar eine schludrig gekleidete, aber ausgesprochen angenehme Gesellschaft. Man konnte mit ihm reden, aber auch einmal mal in Ruhe dasitzen und die Stille genießen. </p>
<p>Dass sich aus ihrer anfänglichen gegenseitigen Abneigung – die Geschichte mit dem Lattenrost ließ Boerne inzwischen sogar leise schmunzeln – eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt hatte, hielt Boerne für eine äußerst erfreuliche Entwicklung. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nicht viele Freunde hatte, vor allem nicht viele wahre Freunde. Die Kollegen vom Golfklub oder von der Universität waren opportunistische Subjekte, denen Boerne niemals ganz vorbehaltlos begegnen konnte und denen er niemals private Dinge anvertraut hätte. Mit Thiel jedoch war es ganz anders. Er musste sich auf einmal nicht mehr verstellen und konnte ganz er selbst sein. Das war etwas, was er auch erst mal hatte lernen müssen. Thiel schmierte ihm keinen Honig ums Maul und gab ordentlich Kontra, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Der Kommissar war grundehrlich und hatte manchmal einen wirklich bemerkenswert kurzen Geduldsfaden, doch keine von Boernes Macken – ja, sogar ein Professor Boerne hatte die, er war sich dessen voll und ganz bewusst – schien ihn vergraulen zu können. Andererseits, dachte Boerne, akzeptierte er ja auch Thiels innigliche Verbundenheit zu St. Pauli und diesem grässlichen Bier. Das hielt sich dann ja wohl irgendwie die Waage, fand er. </p>
<p>Das Komische jedoch war jetzt, dass Boerne Thiel kaum noch zu Gesicht bekam. Morgens war der Kommissar entweder schon im Präsidium, wenn Boerne dort ankam, oder er kam so viel später, dass Boerne nicht auf ihn warten konnte. Sämtliche Besuche in der Rechtsmedizin erledigte plötzlich Frau Krusenstern, die, wenngleich mit kriminalistischem Scharfsinn und gutem Gespür gesegnet, kein adäquater Ersatz für Thiels loses Mundwerk war. Thiel war zwar jeden Tag m Präsidium, wich Beorne jedoch mit einer solchen Geschicklichkeit aus, dass dieser es fast bewundernswert fand, wenn es ihn nicht so gestört hätte. </p>
<p>Er überlegte fieberhaft, ob er irgendetwas gesagt oder getan haben konnte, um den anderen derart gegen sich aufzubringen. Einmal war er sogar soweit, dass er sich nach einer Obduktion an Silke Haller wandte und sich bei ihr nach möglichen freundschaftlichen Fehltritten erkundigte.</p>
<p>„Ach Chef…ich finde, das sollten Sie Herrn Thiel schon selber fragen“, lautete die unbefriedigende Antwort.</p>
<p>„Aber Alberich, Sie als – wenngleich auch kleine – Frau haben doch sicherlich eine gute Idee in Ihrem klugen Köpfchen!“ Boerne gab nicht auf.</p>
<p>Silke Haller seufzte. „Hören Sie, Chef, ich kann Ihnen nur so viel sagen: als wir da drin waren, in dem Lokal, und es Ihnen so schlecht ging…da ging es Herrn Thiel mindestens ebenso miserabel.“</p>
<p>„Na, na, na – ich hatte immerhin ein tödliches Gift-“</p>
<p>„Sie wollten eine Antwort, ich habe Sie ihnen gegeben. Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen. Ihrem genialen Hirn wird schon was einfallen, nicht?“ Sie lächelte.</p>
<p>Boerne wollte auffahren, doch die Stelle mit ‚genialem Hirn‘ schmeichelte ihm dann doch ein bisschen. Dass er genial war, daran bestand ja auch kein Zweifel. Nicht, dass ihn das in Sachen Thiel irgendwie weitergebracht hätte. </p>
<p>Natürlich war es Thiel nicht gut gegangen während dem ganzen Drama. Schließlich hatte er damit rechnen müssen, nicht nur seinen fähigsten rechtsmedizinischen Beistand und Freund verlieren zu müssen, sondern auch dessen Assistentin! Das würde jedem einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagen. Doch eigentlich, dachte Boerne, war ja am Ende alles gut ausgegangen. Dr. Adam war sicher verwahrt in einer Anstalt für geistig abnormale Rechtsbrecher und Professor Götz wartete noch auf seine Verhandlung, da man noch immer nicht die Herkunft aller Waffen restlos aufgeklärt hatte. Mit seinem psychischen Zustand sah es wohl auch nicht allzu rosig aus. Also eigentlich war alles wieder in Ordnung. Thiel sah das aber anscheinend anders.</p>
<p>Auch wenn es ihm sauer aufstieß, irgendwas Entscheidendes übersah er hier, grübelte Boerne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eines Abends, als Boerne gerade nach Hause kam und seine Wohnungstür aufschloss, hörte er Thiels schwere Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen. Froh darüber, den anderen endlich mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen, wartete er, bis Thiel Haarschopf am Treppenabsatz sichtbar wurde.</p>
<p>„Einen wundervollen guten Abend, Herr Thiel“, grüßte er freundlich, fragte sich aber im Stillen, warum sein Herz so heftig pochte. Konnten das etwa immer noch Nebenwirkungen vom Botox sein? Er musste das dringend in einem Fachbuch nachschlagen. Wenn er sich Recht erinnerte, hatte es doch im <i>Medicine Journal</i> letztens einen interessanten Artikel darüber gegeben… Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass Thiel ihm beinahe entwischte.</p>
<p>„Herr Nachbar, wollen wir nicht ein Glas Wein zusammen trinken? Ich hätte da einen hervorragenden-“</p>
<p>Thiel, der schon mit einem Bein über seine Türschwelle getreten war, drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um. „Nee, danke“, brummte er. </p>
<p>„Ach was, kommen Sie schon. Ein Glas Wein geht doch immer, das tut auch ihrem Blutdruck und dem Herzen gut!“, hörte Boerne sich die eigentlich ihm verhassten Floskeln wiedergeben. Warum weigerte sich Thiel so beharrlich, ihn anzusehen?</p>
<p>Thiel hab ein undefinierbares Grunzen von sich, zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde – und ließ dann seine Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Im Treppenhaus wurde es wieder still. Und Boerne war jetzt ernsthaft besorgt. </p>
<p>Sie kabbelten sich häufig, wenn nicht sogar täglich, das gehörte bei ihnen einfach dazu. Wie das berühmte Salz in die Suppe, die Klöße zur Gans und das Vorspiel zum Sex. Heftig gestritten hatten sie sich nicht oft, nur in ganz seltenen Fällen waren sie wirklich ernsthaft wütend aufeinander geworden. Doch irgendwie hatten sie sich immer wieder vertragen. Was war dieses Mal denn anders? Vor allem, weil sie sich ja nicht einmal gestritten hatten? Boerne verstand es einfach nicht. Er verstand nur, dass Thiels Schweigen an ihm zehrte.</p>
<p>Müde ging er in die Küche, löste mit der einen Hand seine Krawatte und holte sich mit der anderen ein Glas Wasser. Die Lust auf Wein war ihm gründlich vergangen. Dann ließ er sich auf sein Sofa nieder. Mit der Fernbedienung machte er seine Stereoanlage an, und die sanften Klänge von Griegs <i>Peer Gynt</i> erfüllten den Raum. Anders als sonst konnte ihn das jedoch nicht zur Ruhe bringen. Seine Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um Thiels abweisendes Verhalten, das ihn abwechselnd wütend und traurig machte und ihn, was sehr unüblich war, an sich selbst zweifeln ließ. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.</p>
<p>Eigentlich hatte er sich heute auf einen gemütlichen Abend gefreut und hatte dann ja sogar ganz kurz die Hoffnung gehegt, ihn mit Thiel verbringen zu können. Er hätte gekocht, während Thiel sich darüber beschwert hätte, dass kein Bier da war. Und jetzt saß er allein in seiner Wohnung, die Musik nervte ihn inzwischen und Hunger hatte er auch keinen mehr.</p>
<p>Da sich Boernes Laune auf einem beständigen Tiefpunkt zu befinden schien, erschien es ihm als die vernünftigste Idee, einfach sein Bett aufzusuchen. Neuer Tag, neues Glück, dachte er hohl, während er in seinen Pyjama schlüpfte und sich die Zähne putzte. Dass er sich danach mit der Zahnseide schnitt und einige Tropfen Blut im Waschbecken landeten, nahm er allerdings als schlechtes Omen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Boerne träumt.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Er liegt in einem Bett, doch er spürt instinktiv, dass es nicht sein eigenes ist. Von irgendwoher dringt schwach ein leises Piepen an sein Ohr, doch er kann es nicht genau lokalisieren.</i> </p>
<p><i>Er ist so müde, so unendlich müde.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>Und er spürt Gefahr. Er will die Augen öffnen, doch er kann nicht. Schritte erklingen neben ihm, eine bedrohliche, unheilvolle Präsenz. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf seinem Körper aus, und seine Kopfhaut kribbelt.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Er versucht sich zu bewegen, doch er kann nicht, er ist wie gelähmt. Das Gefühl der Gefahr wird übermächtig, und ein unkontrolliertes Zittern bemächtigt sich seiner Glieder.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Er hat solche Angst.</i> </p>
<p><i>Solche Angst, solche Angst, solche Angst.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>Genau in diesem Moment spürt er plötzlich eine Hand. Eine warme, weiche Hand, die sich um seine klamme, kalte schließt. Die ihn davon anhält, in namenlose Panik abzudriften. Die ihn erdet.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Fast sofort wird er ruhiger. Die Gefahr zieht sich zurück, seine Synapsen feuern nicht mehr durchgehend vergebliche Fluchtbefehle.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>Für einen unglaublichen, kristallklaren Moment, wie er nur in Träumen vorkommt und beim Aufwachen unwiederbringlich vergessen ist, weiß Boerne, wem die Hand gehört, und er versteht endlich alles.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weil das vierte Kapitel ja eher nur ein Kapitelchen ist, gibt's dafür das fünfte auch schon heute :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boerne erwachte mit dem nagenden Gefühl, etwas Essentielles vergessen zu haben. Etwas, das er auf keinen Etwas, das eigentlich vollkommen logisch war. Er blieb noch eine Weile liegen und zermarterte sein Gehirn, doch es wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Es blieb nur ein vager Verdacht, dass es mit Thiel zu tun haben könnte. </p>
<p>Ein Blick auf sein Handy zeigte ihm, dass heute Sonntag war und er folglich nicht ins Institut musste. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, ein paar Gutachten ins Reine zu tippen, doch im Moment machte sich sein Magen mit einem deutlichen Knurren bemerkbar. Er hatte gestern nichts zu Abend gegessen, und jetzt stand ihm der Sinn nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück. Das war ja schließlich die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Er zog eine Grimasse, als ihm diese Binsenweisheit durch den Kopf ging.</p>
<p>Unter der Dusche überlegte er, ob er Thiel zum Frühstück einladen sollte. Bei seiner momentanen Laune würde ihm der Kommissar vermutlich nicht einmal die Tür öffnen, doch Boerne war schließlich, was Thiel oft und gern anmerkte, ‚unerfreulich hartnäckig‘. </p>
<p>In Boerne reifte ein Plan, während er sich die Haare wusch und dann sorgsam seinen Bart in Form brachte. Er würde zum Bäcker gehen, der um die Ecke hatte sonntags am Vormittag immer geöffnet, und frische Brötchen besorgen. Dann würde er damit, in Verbindung mit einem Glas selbstgemachter Himbeerkonfitüre, vor Thiels Tür stehen und das würde dann hoffentlich reichen, damit man ihn einließ. Einen Versuch war es doch wohl wert! Und dann, mit vollem Magen und einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand würde man alle Probleme und Zwistigkeiten beiseiteschaffen, jawohl. Zuversicht strömte durch seine Adern und ließ ihn etwas gelöster werden. </p>
<p>Mit einem Mal ging Boerne auf, wie sehr er sich hier eigentlich anstrengte. Früher, wenn er sich mit seiner Frau gestritten hatte, hatte er meist einfach darauf gewartet, dass sich die Gewitterwolken von alleine verzogen. Auch dann, wenn er ganz genau wusste, dass er die Schuld am Streit trug. Selten hatte er sich mal entschuldigt, und wenn, dann hatte er es nie wirklich ehrlich gemeint. Bei Thiel, wurde ihm jetzt klar, würde er sich ehrlich entschuldigen, obwohl ihm gar nicht klar war, warum der andere so sauer auf ihn war. Er würde ihn schon irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass ihre Freundschaft wichtiger war als irgend so ein dummer Streit. </p>
<p>Eine leise innere Stimme lachte bei diesem Gedanken höhnisch. Als ob dir ausgerechnet die Freundschaft hier so wichtig wäre, rief sie ihm zu, und Boerne rieb sich frustriert die Augen, während er nach seinem Handtuch tastete. Sein Gesicht im flauschigen, nach Weichspüler duftenden Frotteestoff vergraben, gestand er sich die bittere Wahrheit ein: der wahre Grund, weswegen Thiel ihm so wichtig geworden war, war ein anderer. Einer, den er sich lange, viel zu lange nicht eingestanden hatte. Einer, den er hinter einer bissigen Fassade verborgen hatte und der trotzdem jeden Tag gewachsen war, wie Unkraut, das man einfach nicht ausrotten konnte. Es war wirklich zum Verrücktwerden.</p>
<p>Der schlichte Grund war, dass Boerne für Thiel nicht ausschließlich freundschaftliche Zuneigung hegte. Allein dieses gedankliche Eingeständnis ließ ihn erröten und seinen Magen ins Schlingern geraten. Aber er war einfach machtlos dagegen. Sein rationales Denken gab ihm zu verstehen, dass es sich dabei um einen chemischen Cocktail an Hormonen, Pheromonen und Endorphin handelte, der dafür sorgte, dass seine Gedanken jedes Mal verrücktspielten, wenn er an Thiel dachte. </p>
<p>Sein Herzrasen, seine scheinbar völlig grundlosen Schweißausbrüche… Er hatte es ja zuerst nur zu gerne auf die Nebenwirkungen der unfreiwilligen Botox-Verabreichung geschoben. Doch er konnte nirgends Studien dazu finden, dass man nach einer Botoxvergiftung plötzlich erotische Träume von seinem Nachbarn bekam, nach denen man mit einer so steinharten Erektion erwachte, dass es kaum noch eine Berührung brauchte, um… Allein der flüchtige Gedanke an diese Träume (an das, was Thiel da mit ihm machte, was er sagte, an einfach alles) erzeugte ein verlangendes Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Sich irgendwelche Halluzinationen einzureden, das war nicht seine Art. Er, Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, hatte die Wahrheit selbstverständlich ergründet. <i>Nuda veritas.</i> Die nackte Wahrheit. Nur, nun ja, es hatte eben einige Zeit gedauert. Und zwar exakt so lange, wie Thiel ihm aus dem Weg ging. </p>
<p>Boerne machte sich nichts vor – ihm war klar, dass er bei Thiel in dieser speziellen Hinsicht keine Chance hatte. Thiel war in romantischer und sexueller Hinsicht sehr dem weiblichen Geschlecht zugeneigt, was eine – wenn auch gescheiterte – Ehe und ein gesunder Sohn wohl ausreichend bewiesen. Und da hatte es doch auch mal diese hübsche Zeugin gegeben, mit der Thiel dann noch länger Kontakt gehabt hatte… Der Rechtsmediziner runzelte unwirsch die Stirn und schüttelte dann über sich selbst den Kopf. Solche Gedanken brachten doch niemandem etwas! Seine kostbaren Gehirnzellen waren eindeutig zu wertvoll, um für müßige ‚was wäre, wenn?‘-Überlegungen missbraucht zu werden. Es wäre eindeutig klüger und sicherer für ihn, sich auf den unschätzbaren Wert ihrer Freundschaft zu besinnen.</p>
<p>Er tappte barfuß ins Schlafzimmer zurück, kleidete sich sorgfältig an und tupfte etwas von seinem Lieblings-Aftershave auf seinen Hals. Der herb-süße Duft, der ihn irgendwie immer an einen Winterwald erinnerte, stieg ihm in die Nase und hob seine Laune – wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Dann betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Gut siehst du aus, sprach er sich selbst Mut zu. Gerade richtig, um in den Kampf zu ziehen und Thiels Freundschaft zurückzuerobern.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boerne stand, in den feuchten Händen die Tüte mit den frischen Brötchen – sie waren sogar noch warm! – und die Konfitüre, vor Thiels Wohnung und drückte die Klingel gezwungenermaßen mit der Nase. Er war nervöser als bei seiner Promotion.</p>
<p>Es klingelte einmal. </p>
<p>Zweimal.</p>
<p>Irgendwann hörte er Thiels schlurfende Schritte herannahen, dann öffnete sich die Tür. </p>
<p>„Lieber Herr Thiel, guten Morgen!“, tönte Boerne, bei weitem freudiger und selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte. </p>
<p>Die abweisende Miene des Kommissars lud wahrhaftig nicht zu Späßen ein. Thiel sah aus, als hätte er in seinen Klamotten geschlafen; sein schwarzes T-Shirt war verknittert und die Jeans sah aus, als könnte sie mal wieder einen Waschgang vertragen. </p>
<p>„Ich habe uns Frühstück mitgebracht, frische Brötchen vom Bäcker um die Ecke und meine selbstgemachte Himbeerkonfitüre nach altem Boerne’schen Familien-Geheimrezept! Na, was sagen Sie dazu? Frühstück und ein wenig gepflegte Konversation?“ Er setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, um darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass er sich eigentlich ziemlich unsicher fühlte. </p>
<p>Thiel schwieg, sah durch Boerne hindurch und brachte dann ein „Nee, passt schon“ über die Lippen. Es sah ganz so aus, als wollte er wieder die Tür schließen und sich in seine Wohnung zurückziehen – ohne Boerne und ohne Frühstück. Doch so leicht gab sich der Rechtsmediziner nicht geschlagen. Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch‘ ich Gewalt, dachte er. </p>
<p>„Kommen Sie, Thiel, ein gutes Frühstück mit den richtigen Nährstoffen macht doch erst so richtig munter! Da landen Sie dann auch nicht ganz so schnell auf meinem Tisch!“ Obwohl er sich im selben Moment für den geschmacklosen Spruch schämte, machte er einen beherzten Schritt auf Thiel zu und drängelte sich kurzerhand an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. </p>
<p>Boerne marschierte schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer, wo er nach einem kurzen Blick auf den mit leeren Bierflaschen übersäten Couchtisch seine Mitbringsel erst einmal auf dem Sofa deponierte. Ohne darauf zu achten, ob Thiel ihm folgte, ging er in die Küche, holte zwei Teller und Messer und trug beides ins Wohnzimmer. </p>
<p>Thiel war in der Tür stehen geblieben. Seine Miene war undurchdringlich. „Was soll das, Boerne?“, fragte er schließlich, während er dabei zusah, wie er Professor hektisch Teller und Besteck drapierte.</p>
<p>Dieser sah ihn an. „Na, ich bereite unser Frühstück vor, Thiel! Sie können inzwischen ja schon mal Kaffee aufsetzen!“</p>
<p>Thiel rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Mann, ich will nich‘ mit Ihnen frühstücken, Boerne. Am liebsten will ich meine Ruhe.“</p>
<p>„Thiel, mein Lieber“, Boerne klang leicht verzweifelt, zumindest kam es ihm selbst so vor, „Sie müssen frühstücken! Ein Mann Ihres Alters-“ Dass es mittlerweile gar nicht mehr wirklich um das Frühstück ging, war beiden klar.</p>
<p>„Boerne, raus hier! Das is‘ immer noch meine Wohnung!“, knurrte Thiel. Seine vorgebliche Ruhe fiel von ihm ab und wechselte jetzt zu Genervtheit. Noch immer sah er praktisch überallhin außer in Boernes Augen. Als könnte er seinen Blick nicht ertragen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Boernes Herz sank. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er mit dem Frühstück eine passende Grundlage für ein Friedensangebot schaffen konnte. Jetzt begann er sogar damit, sich schlecht zu fühlen, weil er Thiel seine – anscheinend völlig unerwünschte – Gesellschaft aufzwang. </p>
<p>„Was habe ich Ihnen denn eigentlich getan, Thiel?“ Dass seine Stimme so brüchig klang, damit hatte Boerne nicht gerechnet, und er räusperte sich schnell. „Sie verhalten sich, als hätte ich Ihr Lieblings-St-Pauli-Shirt verbrannt!“ Der unbeholfene Scherz rief nicht einmal das allerkleinste Zucken von Thiels Mundwinkeln hervor. </p>
<p>Es blieb still im Wohnzimmer. Thiel wirkte nicht so, als hätte er vor, irgendetwas zu sagen, und die Spannung wurde beinahe unerträglich. Die Luft war dick wie kalte Vanillesauce. </p>
<p>Schließlich hatte Boerne genug. „Schön. Wenn Sie sich unbedingt so kindisch verhalten möchten, dann lasse ich Sie selbstverständlich gewähren. Doch ich möchte anmerken, dass ich Ihre grundlose Aversion mir gegenüber nicht im Mindesten nachvollziehen kann.“ Er klang etwas atemlos. </p>
<p>Ein hartes, blechernes Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken.</p>
<p>Thiel lachte. Lange, laut und ohne auch nur die winzigste Spur von echter Fröhlichkeit. Der abgründige Schatten eines Lachens, so hässlich wie eine eiternde Wunde. „Aversion?“, schnaubte der Kommissar schließlich, als er mit der bösartigen Karikatur eines Lachanfalls aufgehört hatte. „Boerne, Sie Idiot. Sie haben absolut keine Ahnung.“</p>
<p>„Dann erklären Sie es mir doch!“, fuhr Boerne auf. Jetzt packte auch ihn die Wut. Thiel stand da, ließ ihn einfach an sich abprallen und dachte gar nicht daran, auch nur ein Schrittchen auf ihn zuzugehen. Da waren ja sogar die Wasserleichen in seinem Kühlraum zugänglicher! „Erklären Sie mir, warum Sie mich seit Wochen meiden! Warum Sie Fräulein Krusenstern an Ihrer Stelle in die Rechtsmedizin schicken! Warum Sie mich nicht einmal mehr im Flur grüßen können.“ Boerne wollte schreien, wollte Thiel anbrüllen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fehlte ihm plötzlich die Kraft. „Erklären Sie es mir“, fügte er ganz leise hinzu. „Bitte.“</p>
<p>Thiel blieb stumm, schien zu überlegen, mit sich zu ringen. In der undurchdringlichen Maske seines Gesichts tauchte ein winziger Riss auf, und Boerne meinte, einen ungeheuren Schmerz durch die eisblauen Augen flackern zu sehen. Thiel sah auf einmal richtig nackt aus, und es machte den Anschein, als wollte sich durch diesen Riss etwas seinen Weg bahnen… Doch nahezu im selben Augenblick hatte die kalte Fassade wieder ihren Platz eingenommen, und Thiel trat ein wenig zur Seite. „Verschwinden Sie“, sagte er mit dieser seltsamen Gleichgültigkeit, der sich Boerne nicht mehr widersetzen konnte. </p>
<p>Er ließ sowohl die Brötchen als auch die Konfitüre, die vergessen auf dem Sofa lagen, einfach dort und ging. Wünschte sich, Thiel würde ihn aufhalten, ihm doch noch alles erklären.</p>
<p>Als er an seiner Wohnungstür stand und Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich hoffnungsvoll um, doch alles, was er sah, war Thiels Tür, die ins Schloss krachte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeder bemerkte die Veränderung. </p>
<p>Das ganze Präsidium tratschte darüber, doch nur wenige interessierte es genügend, um es bei ihm persönlich zur Sprache zu bringen. Staatsanwältin Klemm sprach Boerne als Erste darauf an. </p>
<p>„Was ist denn los, Herr Professor? Der Kalte Krieg ist meines Wissens schon ein paar Jährchen her.“ Ihre tiefe, zigarettenrauchgeschwängerte Stimme drang durch den Nebel, der ihn zu umgeben schien, doch beantworten konnte er ihre Frage nicht. Er schaffte nicht einmal einen bissigen Kommentar darüber, wo sie ihre Juristennase nicht einzustecken hatte.</p>
<p>Eigentlich hatte er zuerst Alberichs besorgte Fragen gefürchtet, doch sie hüllte sich in mitfühlendes Schweigen, warf ihm nur ab und an, wenn sie glaubte, dass es ihm nicht auffiel, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Und Boerne hasste es. Die ganze Situation war ihm zutiefst zuwider, doch er sah sich außerstande, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er hatte es ja versucht, oder? Thiel hatte ihn einfach abgewiesen, hatte ihm nicht einmal die Chance gegeben, zu verstehen, was eigentlich los war.</p>
<p>Sein kühler, analytischer – und nicht zu vergessen einmalig hochentwickelter – Verstand, auf den Boerne so stolz war, versagte hier kläglich. Und manchmal, manchmal beschlich ihn der dringende Verdacht, dass Silke Haller ganz genau wusste, worum es hier eigentlich ging. Manchmal morgens, in dem kurzen Moment zwischen Träumen und Wachen, wusste er es auch, doch es entglitt ihm immer wieder, egal, wie beharrlich er es festzuhalten versuchte. </p>
<p>Thiel war nach wie vor wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Also, er war natürlich da, aber eben nicht für ihn, Boerne. Einmal hatte er versucht, ihn anzurufen, doch der Kommissar hatte sich von Nadeshda verleugnen lassen. Das konnte Boerne zwar nicht beweisen, doch Nadeshda hatte so ungewohnt freundlich und hilfsbereit geklungen, dass er ihr schlechtes Gewissen förmlich riechen konnte.</p>
<p>Boerne versuchte, sich wie immer zu verhalten. Viele hielten ihn für ein weitgehend herzloses Arschloch, das wusste er sehr gut, doch er bemühte sich redlich, seinen Frust nicht – oder zumindest nicht allzu oft – an Alberich auszulassen. Ein paar Mal war ihm ein barscher Kommentar entschlüpft, doch als er im Blick seiner Assistentin gesehen hatte, dass sie genau wusste, wie es ihm ging, und es ihm deshalb auch nicht nachtrug, hatte er sich am Riemen gerissen. </p>
<p>Nur zuhause ließ er seine beherrschte Maske fallen. Wenn er die Tür hinter sich schloss und aus seinem Mantel schlüpfte, zerbrach Boerne. In viele kleine scharfkantige Stücke. Danach verbrachte er die Zeit bis zum Morgen damit, sich irgendwie wieder zusammenzusetzen, damit möglichst niemand etwas bemerkte. Eine seltsame, müde Melancholie hatte sich seiner bemächtigt. Das Gefühl kroch in seine Glieder und machte sie schwer und starr. Oft saß er abends ein paar Stunden neben einem halb vollen Glas Wein, hörte Musik, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen und starrte vor sich hin. Morgens, im Spiegel, hatte er Mühe, sich zu erkennen. Seine Wangen hatten auch noch das letzte bisschen Farbe verloren, und neben seinen Mundwinkel hatten sich tiefe Linien eingegraben. ‚Schmerzlinien‘ hatte seine Mutter das immer genannt. Eine sehr unwissenschaftliche Bezeichnung für die <i>sulci nasolabiali</i>, aber passend. </p>
<p>Das Einzige, was dafür sorgte, dass er sich nicht vollends verlor, war der, dass es Thiel ähnlich zu gehen schien. Natürlich hatte er das nicht persönlich mitbekommen, doch aus Andeutungen seiner Kollegen hatte er das herausgehört. Wahrscheinlich vermisste Thiel ihre Freundschaft ebenso, wie er es tat. Ihre Freundschaft…ein hartes Lachen brach aus Boernes Kehle hervor. Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre…<br/>Boerne hätte einiges, ach was, alles dafür gegeben, damit alles wieder normal wäre. Zwei Mal hatte er abends noch den Mut gehabt, an Thiels Tür zu klingeln, doch vergebens. Der Kommissar war entweder nicht zuhause gewesen oder hatte ihn, was Boerne für wahrscheinlicher hielt, schlichtweg ignoriert. Das tat weh. Verdammt weh. Und es rückte die winzige, mikroskopisch kleine Hoffnung, dass Thiel irgendwann einmal vielleicht doch nicht mehr <i>ausschließlich</i> Freundschaft für ihn empfinden könnte, in eine unerreichbare Ferne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Au! Verdammte Scheiße!“</p>
<p>Boernes Herz machte einen Satz, als er Thiels Stimme hörte, auch wenn es nur ein Fluch war. Er ging gerade die Treppen hinunter, um zur Arbeit zu fahren, und sah, dass Thiel gerade mit seinem Fahrrad kämpfte. Nur nicht nervös werden, beschwor er sich, komm schon Boerne, das ist deine Chance!</p>
<p>„Na, lieber Nachbar, Probleme mit dem Drahtesel?“</p>
<p>Thiel wandte sich um, puterrot im Gesicht – und sah Boerne an. Er sah ihm in die Augen. Boerne glaubte zu träumen, doch er versuchte, sich die Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sich bei Thiel dieselben bläulich-roten Schatten unter den Augen zeigten wie bei ihm. Schatten, die von zu wenig Schlaf und zu vielen Sorgen kamen.</p>
<p>„Hab mir den Finger eingeklemmt“, brummte der Kommissar. „Die Kette ist hin. Mistding, blödes.“ </p>
<p>„Wenn Sie möchten, nehme ich Sie selbstverständlich gerne mit zur Arbeit“, bot Boerne ihm mit heftig pochendem Herzen an. </p>
<p>„Nee. Ich lauf lieber.“</p>
<p>„In Ihrem Alter und bei Ihrer Konstitution ist ein regelmäßiger Spaziergang zwar eine ausgezeichnete Idee, doch dafür sind Sie heute schon etwas spät dran. Thiel, ich bestehe darauf, Sie mitzunehmen, auch wenn Ihre Gesundheit es mir möglicherweise nachtragen wird.“ Diesen dummen Kommentar hätte er sich sparen können, schalt sich Boerne im selben Moment. Doch Thiel sah gar nicht mal sonderlich genervt oder sauer aus.</p>
<p>Er blickte für einen Moment unschlüssig zwischen seinem kaputten Fahrrad und Boernes Auto hin und her, zuckte dann mit den Achseln und ging zum Auto. „Mja. Danke.“ Das ‚danke‘ kam zwar ihm beinahe unhörbar über die Lippen, doch es fachte Boernes Freude nur noch mehr an. Mit zitternden Fingern entriegelte er das Auto und stieg ein. Ausnahmsweise war es ihm sogar egal, ob er dabei sein frisches Hemd zerknitterte. Die Hauptsache war, dass Thiel neben ihm saß, in seinem St.-Pauli-Pullover und den ausgebeulten Jeans, mit den Haaren noch leicht feucht vom Duschen. Und sogar ein paar Worte mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Plötzlich wirkte Münster viel ansprechender und freundlicher als in den letzten Wochen. War das vielleicht der Silberstreif am Horizont, auf den er gehofft hatte?</p>
<p>Thiel sah während der Fahrt entweder stur geradeaus oder aus dem Seitenfenster, doch Boerne hätte schwören können, dass ihn ab und zu ein vorsichtiger Blick aus den Augenwinkeln streifte. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Was sollte er tun? Konversation machen? Wenn ja, worüber? Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, dem Smalltalk lag. Fundierte Gespräche über medizinische Themen, über Oper oder Kunst, aber keine banalen Bemerkungen über das Wetter oder die Hundehäufchensituation in der Nachbarschaft. </p>
<p>Viel zu schnell erreichten sie den Parkplatz vor dem Präsidium. Sie hatten während der Fahrt kein Wort gesprochen, und Boerne sah seine Felle schon davonschwimmen. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Er konnte sich diese einmalige Chance, die ihm das Schicksal hier wie einen Rettungsring zugeworfen hatte, doch nicht entgehen lassen.</p>
<p>Einem plötzlichen und möglicherweise sehr unvernünftigen Impuls folgend drückte er den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung. </p>
<p>Thiel, der die Autotür gerade hatte öffnen wollen, sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was soll’n das?“</p>
<p>Boerne atmete tief durch. Wappnete sich. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden, Thiel.“</p>
<p>„Was denn reden? Ich dachte, Sie machen sich Sorgen, weil ich zu spät zur Arbeit komm?“</p>
<p>„Das sind Nebensächlichkeiten.“</p>
<p>„Für Sie vielleicht. Unsereins braucht diese Nebensächlichkeiten, um die Miete zu bezahlen.“</p>
<p>„Thiel, hören wir doch auf damit.“ Boerne erschrak ein bisschen darüber, wie erschöpft er klang. Aber genauso fühlte er sich ja auch. </p>
<p>Der Kommissar neben ihm verstummte und starrte wieder aus dem Seitenfenster, ganz so, als gäbe es dort etwas wahnsinnig Interessantes zu sehen und nicht nur ein paar Zigarettenkippen, die eine nicht sehr umweltbewusste Frau Klemm dort am Boden ‚verloren‘ hatte. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde ihn das hier im Auto irgendwas angehen. Wie ein Felsen, an dem sich die Wellen brachen.</p>
<p>„Sagen Sie mir, was ich getan habe“, bat Boerne. Sich auf so eine emotionale Ebene zu begeben, war völlig neu und ungewohnt für ihn, und es kostete ihn beinahe mehr Kraft, als er aufzubringen vermochte. In seiner Familie waren Emotionen stets eine Art Tabuthema gewesen; man hatte von ihm gefordert, dass er sich stets beherrschte und kontrollierte, und irgendwann war ihm klar geworden, dass das im Leben ein großer Nachteil sein konnte. Vielleicht sah Thiel das. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er ihm jetzt endlich eine Antwort gab.</p>
<p>„Es geht nich‘ darum, was Sie getan haben, Boerne. Es geht darum, was ich NICHT getan hab‘.“ Seine Stimme klang tonlos.</p>
<p>Boernes Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Was…was haben Sie denn nicht getan?“, hakte er behutsam nach. </p>
<p>Thiel seufzte, und es klang, als hätte sich dieser eine Seufzer seit geraumer Zeit aufgestaut. Er schien seine nächsten Worte abzuwägen. „Ich hab‘ nicht aufgepasst. Dass man dieser Dr. Adam nicht trauen kann, wusste ich von Anfang an. Keine Ahnung, wieso, aber ich wusste es einfach.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht, wie um eine unsichtbare Maske an ihrem Platz zu halten. „Und trotzdem hab‘ ich mir reinreden lassen, von der Klemm. Von Nadeshda. Hab‘ gedacht, vielleicht täusch‘ ich mich ja. Kann ja auch passieren.“ Er verstummte und ließ den Kopf ein wenig sinken.</p>
<p>Boerne ließ ihm Zeit, doch als nach einer Minute noch immer Schweigen herrschte, wagte er es, noch einmal nachzufragen. „Aber am Ende hatten Sie doch Recht, und Frau Adam sitzt inzwischen auch hinter Schloss und Riegel, genau wie es sich gehört. Was werfen Sie sich denn vor? Sie haben doch alles richtig gemacht.“</p>
<p>Jetzt sah Thiel ihn an, und der Schmerz und Selbsthass in seinen Augen traf Boerne wie ein Schlag. „Aber zu spät!“, presste er heiser hervor. „Sie hätten…sie wären beinahe…“ Wieder wischte er sich fahrig übers Gesicht. „Sie wären fast draufgegangen, Boerne. Das, was da mit Ihnen passiert ist, war meine Schuld.“</p>
<p>Boerne traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er hatte angenommen, dass Thiel ihm seine ständigen Einmischungen übelnahm, seine Verbrüderung mit seinen Kollegen von der Universität, irgendetwas… Doch das Thiel ihn ständig abwies, weil er sich selbst zerfleischte, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Niemals wäre er darauf gekommen. In ihm wuchs der Wunsch, den anderen zu trösten, und am liebsten hätte er ihn in den Arm genommen.</p>
<p>„Thiel, ich…“, seine Stimme klang dünn, „Das war doch niemals ihre Schuld, Thiel!“ Er bemühte sich, wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu schaffen. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich unsterblich bin, mein Lieber!“ Der flapsige Spruch wirkte so fehl am Platz wie Wagner in der Disko. </p>
<p>„Sie versteh’n das nicht“, murmelte Thiel bitter. „Wenn Ihnen was passiert wär‘….also, Ihnen ist ja was passiert, aber wenn Sie…wenn Sie… Ich hätte damit nich‘ leben können.“ Und leiser, beinahe flüsternd und scheu, fügte er hinzu: „Ich hätt‘ ohne Sie nicht leben können.“</p>
<p>Die darauffolgende Stille legte sich auf die Ohren wie nasse Watte. Am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes, das bedenklich flimmerte, bekam Boerne mit, wie Thiel das Auto entriegelte und ausstieg. Er schloss die Tür sachte, so, als wollte er diesen zarten Faden, den er mit ihrem Gespräch gesponnen hatte, nicht zerreißen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Tag kam Boerne ihm Nachhinein vor wie einer der Fieberträume, die ihn plagten, wenn er sich eine seiner seltenen Grippen holte. Verwischte Eindrücke von Informationen, die er bekam und weitergab, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen, zwei Obduktionen, bei denen er auf Autopilot schaltete, und Alberich, die ihn besorgt über die Leichen hinweg musterte, bis er sie höflichst dazu aufforderte, sich um Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, die sich mehr auf ihrer Augenhöhe befanden. </p>
<p>
  <i>„Ich hätt‘ ohne Sie nicht leben können.“</i>
</p>
<p>Dieser eine Satz, dieses kurze Morphemgebilde, es verfolgte ihn ununterbrochen. Er zerlegte und analysierte ihn, drehte und wendete ihn im Kopf hin und her und wagte kaum zu hoffen, dass Thiel wirklich das damit meinen könnte, was Boerne sich insgeheim wünschte. </p>
<p>
  <i>„Ich hätt‘ ohne Sie nicht leben können.“</i>
</p>
<p>Am Abend fühlte er sich, als hätte dieser eine Arbeitstag eine Woche gedauert. Er fuhr nach Hause – Thiel hatte das Präsidium natürlich schon vor ihm verlassen – und beschloss, sich erst einmal eine Dusche zu gönnen. Entweder ganz kalt oder ganz heiß, aber auf jeden Fall extrem genug, um sein Hirn für einen kurzen Moment abschalten zu lassen. </p>
<p>Er schloss die Haustür auf, erklomm die Treppen und stolperte fast über einen massigen Kleiderhaufen, der auf seiner Fußmatte lag.</p>
<p>Der Kleiderhaufen entpuppte sich als Thiel. </p>
<p><i>Natürlich.</i> </p>
<p>Boerne registrierte resigniert, wie sein Puls wieder zu rasen begann. Also auf Dauer wurde das wirklich mehr als ungesund. </p>
<p>Thiel hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er sah richtig friedlich aus, dachte Boerne. Fast schade, dass er jetzt nicht umhinkam, ihn zu wecken, aber er musste an ihm vorbei und es war auch recht kühl im Treppenhaus.  <br/>„Thiel“, sagte er leise und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Ganz sanft, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Wie kaputt der wohl sein musste, um hier einfach einzunicken… Der Kommissar erwachte langsam und blinzelte nach oben. „Boerne“, murmelte er dann.</p>
<p>„In voller Größe“, bestätigte dieser. „Wenn Sie mich vorbeilassen, könnte ich die Tür aufschließen und Sie reinlassen. Nicht, dass Sie sich noch erkälten. Ich stelle Ihnen selbstverständlich gerne meinen doppelschlaufigen Hochbauschflokati zur Verfügung, falls Sie sich unbedingt auf dem Boden aufhalten wollen.“ Thiel rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und erhob sich dann unbeholfen. Er wirkte steif, als hätte er schon eine Zeitlang hier gekauert. </p>
<p>Boerne schloss die Tür auf, ließ den Kommissar eintreten und verschloss sie dann sorgsam hinter sich. Dann hing er seinen Mantel in die Garderobe und sah Thiel an, der neben ihm stehen geblieben war, als würde ihm die Kraft fehlen, sich weiter zu bewegen. </p>
<p>„Lassen Sie uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen“, schlug Boerne sanft vor. Thiel trottete ihm nach und ließ sich dann schwer auf Boernes Sofa fallen. Dieser huschte hin und her, holte sich ein Glas Wein und für Thiel eine Flasche Bier und dann noch eine Porzellanschale mit Bio-Knabbernüssen. Die ganze Zeit über sprach Thiel kein Wort, guckte einfach nur vor sich hin. Als Boerne sich endlich zu ihm setzte, weil er keinen Grund mehr fand, es nicht zu tun, räusperte er sich.</p>
<p>„Ich wollt‘ nochmal mit Ihnen reden“, sagte er. </p>
<p>Boerne nickte und sah ihn an. Erwartungsvoll. „Ich höre“, sagte er leise.</p>
<p>Thiel nahm einen Schluck Bier, hielt dann die Flasche umklammert, als wäre sie sein Rettungsanker. </p>
<p>„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so…mja…so ein Arschloch war, Ihnen gegenüber“, sagte er dann. „Hab‘ mir halt gedacht, es wird einfacher, wenn ich nix mehr mit Ihnen zu tun hab‘.“</p>
<p>Boerne konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach nachfragen. „Was wird dann einfacher?“</p>
<p>Thiel zuckte die Achseln. „Das mit den Schuldgefühlen“, meinte er niedergeschlagen. „Und auch das mit Ihnen einfach. Das alles.“</p>
<p>„Thiel, ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Ihren kryptischen Andeutungen einige klarere Erklärungen folgen ließen.“</p>
<p>„Mann, Boerne“, stöhnte Thiel. „Als wär‘ das so einfach!“</p>
<p>„Versuchen Sie es doch mal. Übung macht den Meister.“</p>
<p>„Mja… Das war einfach alles meine Schuld, diese ganze Botox-Sache. Und ich dachte halt, Sie wollen dann eh nix mehr mit mir zu tun haben, und wenn, dann nur aus Mitleid oder vielleicht auch um’s mir ständig vorzuhalten oder so. Sie anzuseh’n und dann vielleicht zu merken, dass Sie mich nicht mehr…also… ich konnte das nich‘. Da hab‘ ich eben versucht, dem zuvorzukommen. Auch wenn mir unsere Freundschaft echt fehlt. <i>Sie fehlen mir</i>.“ Boerne sah, dass Thiels nervöse Finger feuchte Flecken auf der Bierflasche hinterließen. Für einen Mann, dem Gefühlsduseleien ein Graus waren, musste so ein Geständnis ein echter Herkulesakt sein. Das wusste ja niemand besser als Boerne. </p>
<p>Mit einem schwummrigen Gefühl im Bauch stellte er sein Weinglas auf das Sofatischchen. Ihm fiel auf, dass seine Finger zitterten. Tu’s einfach, sagte er sich. Du hast nichts mehr zu verlieren. Wenn er alles falsch interpretierte, dann konnte er immer noch kündigen, seine Sachen packen und die Stelle in New York annehmen, die ihm ein dortiger Kollege ständig schmackhaft zu machen versuchte. </p>
<p>„Und wenn…“, Boerne musste schlucken, weil er einen Kloß im Hals hatte, „Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie mir auch fehlen?“</p>
<p>Thiel sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren ein bisschen glasig. „Wirklich?“ Er rang sich ein mattes Grinsen ab.</p>
<p>„Und wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Ihnen in keiner Weise die Schuld an irgendetwas gebe? Was Dr. Adam da veranstaltet hat, ist ihrem und Professor Götz‘ krankem Geist entwachsen. Sie haben alles getan, was Sie konnten, und ich bin stolz auf Sie, dass Sie Recht hatten und Ihrem Instinkt, der Sie nie im Stich lässt, gefolgt sind.“</p>
<p>Thiel machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, irgendwo aus dem trostlosen Grenzland zwischen Lachen und rauem Schluchzen. „Aber ich-“</p>
<p>„Nichts aber! Mein lieber Thiel, es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie haben mir vielmehr das Leben gerettet, und dafür bin ich Ihnen unendlich dankbar.“</p>
<p>Thiel vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seine Schultern zuckten. Die Bierflasche stand vergessen (und immer noch fast voll) neben einem ebenso überflüssigen Glas Wein. </p>
<p>Boerne brach es das Herz, den anderen so aufgelöst zu sehen. Wenn er doch nur früher mal geredet hätte! Doch Thiel hatte eine ungesunde Neigung dazu, immer alles in sich reinzufressen, bis er explodierte, auf welche Weise auch immer. Und immerhin konnte es ja trotzdem noch passieren, dass er gleich einfach wieder abhaute, wenn Boerne erst sein Geständnis an den Mann brachte.</p>
<p>„Thiel…“, begann er zögernd, „Ich…ich muss Ihnen da wohl auch noch was sagen. Es wäre sonst nicht fair.“</p>
<p>Thiel sah ihn an. Seine Nägel hatten Spuren in seiner Haut hinterlassen, auf seinen Wangen und seiner Stirn, und Boerne verspürte den starken Drang, jede einzelne dieser Rillen zu küssen. Doch er zwang sich, fokussiert zu bleiben.</p>
<p> „Es ist so“, fuhr er fort, während sein Puls neue Höhen erklomm, „Ich habe nicht viele Freunde. Hatte ich nie. Und es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die mir wirklich wichtig sein.“ Er sah in Thiels blaue Augen. „Sie sind einer davon“, gestand er leise. „Und ich will das hier wirklich nicht ruinieren, das mit unserer Freundschaft“, er gestikulierte hilflos zwischen ihnen herum, „aber ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass ich nicht…dass ich…“ <br/>Er konnte nicht. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Sein Schutzpanzer schien in Thiels Nähe zu Schmelzen wie Eis in der Sonne, und diese plötzliche Verletzlichkeit raubte ihm den Atem.</p>
<p>„Dass du nicht was?“, Thiel war ein wenig näher gerückt und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Forschend. Und er duzte ihn auf einmal. </p>
<p>Boerne gab auf. Zerbrach. Wenn das schiefging, würde er sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nie mehr zusammensetzen können, doch er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. „Dass ich nicht <i>nur</i> Freundschaft für dich empfinde“, wisperte er. „Sondern mehr. Sehr viel mehr.“ Er wandte sich ab, um Thiels Gesicht nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. „Deshalb hat es mir so wehgetan, als du mich die ganze Zeit ignoriert hast. Aber ich verstehe natürlich, dass rein statistisch gesehen die Chance, dass es dir ebenso ergeht, verschwinden gering ist.“</p>
<p>Als sich eine warme Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. </p>
<p>„Ach Boerne“, seufzte Thiel. Mit einer Stimme, weich wie Kätzchenfell. Der Kommissar zog ihn zu sich heran, bis Boernes Kopf an seiner Schulter lag. Mit dem Daumen wischte er sanft einige der salzigen Tropfen auf Boernes Wangen weg, die dieser gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Boerne war für einen langen Moment einfach nur damit beschäftigt, zu atmen, Thiels Wärme zu spüren und diese unerwartete Nähe zu genießen. </p>
<p>„Was sind wir zwei doch für alte Idioten“, brummte der Kommissar irgendwann. Er drückte Boerne einen Kuss aufs Haar und meinte, das Lächeln des anderen zu spüren. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr, Worte waren unwichtig geworden. </p>
<p>Schließlich zwang Thiel Boerne behutsam, den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Sie hatten einander noch zuvor nie weinen sehen, doch auch das zählte gerade nicht. Es zählte nur der zarte, sanfte Kuss, zu dem sich ihre Lippen trafen. Der Atem, der zu einem wurde. Das kleine genießerische Geräusch, das Boerne irgendwann ganz hinten in seiner Kehle machte, und das Thiel zum Lächeln brachte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Morgen dämmerte über Münster. Gerade so eben. Eigentlich war es noch ziemlich dunkel. Es musste recht früh sein, allerhöchstens fünf Uhr, schätzte Boerne, der gerade mühsam die Augen öffnete. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt, aber was?</p>
<p>Als er den schlafwarmen Körper spürte, der sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte, fiel ihm plötzlich alles wieder ein. Der gestrige Abend. Die Offenbarungen und Geständnisse. Wie sie dann gar nicht mehr viel gesprochen, sondern einfach miteinander gekuschelt hatten, auf dem Sofa.</p>
<p>Ab einem gewissen Punkt, überlegte Boerne, musste man wohl nicht mehr viel sagen. Es war einfach alles klar. Gestern Abend war das letzte Puzzlestück an seinen Platz gefallen.<br/>Irgendwann war es spät geworden, und es war nur logisch gewesen, Thiel – nein, korrigierte sich Boerne in Gedanken lächelnd – <i>Frank</i> einen Platz in seinem Bett anzubieten. Dieser hatte auch nicht viel dagegen gehabt, was sich an seinem seligen Schnarchen gezeigt hatte. Und jetzt hielt er Boerne von hinten umschlungen, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Nun, das konnte ihm nur recht sein. Boerne fühlte sich beinahe aberwitzig glücklich. Richtig ausgelassen.</p>
<p>Thiels Hand, die auf seinem Bauch lag, begann damit, langsame, sanfte Kreise zu streicheln. „Bist du wach?“, flüsterte er schlaftrunken.</p>
<p>„Nein“, flüsterte Boerne zurück. „Ich schlafe tief und fest.“</p>
<p>„Na, dann is‘ ja gut. Dann kann ich ja weitermachen.“</p>
<p>Die Kreise wurden größer, die Hand verwegener. Sie schlüpfte unter Boernes Schlafanzugoberteil, kitzelte seinen Bauchnabel und seine Flanken und stellte fest, dass auch der unsterbliche Professor Boerne eine Schwachstelle hatte – seine äußerst empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Seine Ex-Frau hatte das immer komisch gefunden und sich ein paar Mal sogar darüber lustig gemacht, doch Thiel schien es nicht zu stören – ganz im Gegenteil. </p>
<p>Boerne schmiegte sich so eng wie möglich an Thiel und spürte dabei, dass sich seine Härte an sein Hinterteil presste. Er genoss die Gefühle, die Thiels tastende Hand in ihm auslöste. Selten hatte er es erlebt, dass intime Handlungen mit einem so übermächtigen Gefühl der Geborgenheit einhergingen, wie es jetzt gerade der Fall war. </p>
<p>Thiels Hand krabbelte jetzt unter den Bund seiner Schlafanzughose, und Boerne holte scharf Luft, als sie sich zielsicher um seine Erektion schlossen. „Na, schläfst du immer noch?“, erkundigte der Kommissar sich mit einem hörbaren Grinsen.</p>
<p>„Mh…ich glaube, ich werde so langsam wach“, murmelte Boerne. Er drehte sich herum, sodass sie Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze zu liegen kamen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu seinem langsamen, genüsslichen Kuss. Als sich ihre Erektionen durch den Stoff berührten, stöhnten sie beide verlangend auf. </p>
<p>„Du hast zu viel an“, kam es grummelig von Thiel, während er an Boernes Hose herumnestelte. „Du aber auch“, konterte dieser. Unter komischen Verrenkungen streiften sie ihre Pyjamas ab, ohne sich unter der warmen Decke hervorzubegeben, und ständig unterbrochen von weiteren Küssen und Liebkosungen. </p>
<p>Als sie schließlich nackt waren, erkundeten sie gegenseitig ihre Körper. Alles ganz langsam, ganz behutsam. Sie hatten sich endlich gefunden, nach all diesen Jahren, und sie hatten Zeit. Zugegeben, allzu lange hielten sie dieses Spiel nicht aus. Sie waren beide fast schmerzhaft hart, und als Boerne Thiels Erektion umfasste und dieser seine, brauchten sie nicht lange, um sich gegenseitig zum Orgasmus zu bringen. <br/>Als Boerne Thiel anschließend küsste, bemerkte er erschrocken, dass Thiels Wangen nass waren. „Alles okay?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt, „Habe ich dir wehgetan?“</p>
<p>Thiel sah ihn an, mit diesen einzigartigen blauen Augen, die sogar im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers leuchteten. „Alles okay, ich…ich bin wohl einfach nur glücklich“, brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Das is‘ jetzt vielleicht ‘n bisschen früh, aber…“, er atmete tief durch, „verdammt, ich liebe dich, Boerne.“ </p>
<p>Boernes Herz zog sich bei diesen Worten zusammen. Er zog Thiel in eine enge Umarmung, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie noch immer die klebrigen Spuren ihrer Lust trugen. Er versuchte, all seine Emotionen in diese eine Umarmung zu legen, während er flüsternd erwiderte: „Ich dich auch, Frank.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ich hoffe, euch hat das letzte Kapitel dieser kleinen Geschichte gefallen :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>